(1) Technical Field
The invention relates to a device for storing tennis balls under pressure.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Devices for storing tennis balls are known for example from DE-U-87 02 822. The pump housing of this device is arranged with a very small space right beside the tubular container, and in the inserted state the pump handle ends approximately in the centre of the container. Because of this construction effort is required to hold the container and pumping involves a considerable danger of injury (pinching the fingers between the pump handle and the container).
The same disadvantages beset the device which is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,347, in which the pump housing is arranged immediately adjacent to the container, without a space, and, similarly in this case and when in the inserted state the pump handle ends approximately in the centre of the container.